


Imagine toy shopping with Mitchell (leads to sub!Mitchell)

by Hornballfics



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Fanfic, Fic, Imagines, Other, Power Play, Reader Insert, Smut, Sub!Mitchell, Teasing, Toy shopping, aidan turner - Freeform, fics, imagine, prostate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:32:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4370303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hornballfics/pseuds/Hornballfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{Warnings - smut, power play, prostate play, teasing, bondage... this isn't going to end in vanilla sex so fair warning （　≖‿≖）}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine toy shopping with Mitchell (leads to sub!Mitchell)

**Author's Note:**

> [Word Count: 2539]

"Hey (y/n)," you heard Mitchell's voice from the kitchen, "what's this postcard for?” 

You got up and headed to him to see what he was talking about. 

He was standing there in tight jeans and your favorite sleeveless top, his chest hair peeking out. He looked up, dawning a mischievous grin, and held the postcard out for you to read. At that moment you wished a trap door would appear below you and swallow you into the earth, the postcard was a coupon for your birthday coming up, a coupon to the Adam & Eve toy shop. 

"Wanna explain love?" He said, dragging his tongue across his bottom lip. 

Mitchell and you hadn't experimented together with toys yet. You'd been too shy to ask if you both could adventure more, and you'd only started making love a few weeks earlier. 

Your cheeks burned, "They have my information from when I, well... um, from when I bought a few things. I didn't think they would ever send anything to the address I gave them though." You said lowly, looking down with embarrassment. You saw Mitchell's black boots come into your view as he walked towards you. He wrapped an arm around you, his hand on the small of your back, pulling you up against him. He used his other hand to lift and tilt your head to the side, exposing your neck. He slowly leaned his head in, you could feel his stubble brush against your jawline. His breath warmed the skin of your neck, 

"What did ya get?" He whispered, his tongue darting out to lightly trace up your ear. You let out a breathy moan, leaning into him. "Tell me what my naughty girl got to pleasure herself." His fingers moved up your thigh, "Did you get a bullet to rub your swollen clit while I'm away at work?" His hand dipped into your leggings and ran down your groin area. His fingers circled around your growing wetness, making sure not to touch your most sensitive spot yet, "Or maybe a dildo to fill that greedy hole of yours?" He softly squeezed your thigh, causing a whimper to leave your lips. Your body was now completely dependent on him for supporting you. 

"Please Mitchell, please." You whispered. 

His breath moved across your neck, "Do you think of me when you touch yourself?" He only allowed his lips to ghost over your skin. "Do you, babe? Cause I promise you, all I can think about when I pleasure myself is your face," his tongue met your sensitive flesh at the bottom of your neck. You could feel the wet trail he left as he dragged it up to your ear, "and baby, the noises you make when my tongue enters your pussy, it sends me over the edge." His fingers then firmly pressed on your clit, 

"Oh fuck! Mitchell yes! I... I always think of yo..." You faded off as the pleasure became too much for you to control your words. He continued to rub your throbbing clit, switching between circling and back and forth motions. His hand on your lower back moved to cup your ass, squeezing roughly. He started working your clit with his thumb, his middle finger moving down to tease your entrance. He took your wetness and rubbed it around your entrance, preparing you for his fingers. You incoherently egged him on, body softly rocking into him. You heard him chuckle at your flustered state. He started sucking harshly on your neck's sweet spot he'd found weeks earlier. 

His finger finally started to enter in, only far enough for him to feel you clenching onto him. He stilled, letting you try and sink down further into his finger, but his hand on your ass prevented it. 

"Mitchell, please. More." You whispered pathetically, grinding your hips up to meet the rhythm of his thumb on your clit. 

"I must know what you bought for your needy pussy," he moved his mouth to suck on your earlobe. His teeth gently tugged on it when you didn't reply immediately. 

"I... I got a vibrator, a..." you're interrupted by a suddenly jolt of pleasure as Mitchell replaced his hand on your sex with his still clothed crotch, grinding against you firmly. "And..." You let out a loud whimper, failing at any try to finish your sentence. He turned you both around, moving you against the wall so he could push into you harder. You could feel threw his pants the head of his cock rubbing harshly past your clit with every thrust of his hips. "Ah fuck Mitchell... and I want to take you to the store." you said through labored breath. He lifted his gaze from the crook of your neck to your eyes. 

"Mmm I thought you'd never ask." He said with a cheeky grin. You gave a small smile, too focused on his girth pushing harder into your core. He started rolling his hips in a circular motion, sending a new jolt of pleasure through your body. You ran your hands up his back, feeling the muscles contracting as he pushed back and forth into your body, and up into his hair, pulling his head back so that you could get a turn to kiss him. "Oh we better get going now love, we wouldn't want the store to close before we got there." He said, starting to pull away, giving you a knowingly sly look. 

"Very funny Mitch." You said, turning to walk up the stairs to the bedroom, "They don't close until very, very late, and George and Annie are gone for the evening, so we'll be fine. Now you need to finish what you started, or I'll finish all by myself, your choice." You looked over your shoulder as you started to ascend the stairs, the desperate look on his face told his decision. 

-

"Wow, this is a lot bigger than I thought it would be!" Mitchell said as he held the car door open for you. 

"It's even bigger on the inside!" You said, immediately regretting letting him know you'd been there before. 

"Oh you've been here before huh?" He laughed, "And with whom may I ask?" He said as he put his arm around your shoulder. 

"Oh just my cousin, we were looking for fun a few years back." You said, "Did you remember the coupon?" 

"Psh, with a deal like this? As if I'd forget that." He said, giggling as you rolled your eyes. 

"Hello!" The lady at the counter greeted as you both walked in. "Is there anything you need help finding?" 

"We'll let ya know." Mitchell replied. He grabbed your hand and led you over to a random aisle. "Hey, um, actually I'm going to go look for something, I'll meet up with you in a bit." Mitchell said, kissing your cheek and heading off to the other side of the store. 

You moseyed about the different rows of toys, looking for something in particular. You finally came across the section you sought for, a blush coming to your cheeks at the sight of it. You hurriedly looked about, nervous that Mitchell would see you in the anal toy section, unsure of how he would react. He may think that the toys would be for you, but you had something better in mind. 

You held up a black Aneros, biting back a grin at the thought of Mitchell whimpering with pleasure as the toy hit his prostate. You tucked it under your arm, turning around to the strap-ons. Picking up a decent sized dildo, you imagined how his tight hole would look lubed up, desperately trying to loosen up to allow you to fuck him. You closed your eyes to compose yourself, the daydreaming causing your core to ache. You opened your eyes after a moment, grabbing a black Adam and Eve bag hanging nearby to throw the toys into, relieved the bag wasn't see through. 

You looked around for Mitchell, spotting his curls far off, unable to tell what section he was in. 

You moved onto a wall that was covered in restraints, quickly finding a nice par of satin handcuffs. The image in your head was growing, the thought of Mitchell barely being able to move as you invaded him caused a spark inside you, yet you still wanted more from your fantasy. You wanted to reduce him to your own, personal fuck toy. You grabbed a ball gag, cock ring, and blind fold and threw it into your bag. 

You started to walk away to the shelf of lubricants, but one last thing on the restraints wall caught your eye. The black, leather collar and leash brought a blush to your cheeks, you wanted to see it around his straining neck, him gasping for air every time you pulled on it. You threw it in with all the other toys. 

You finally moved onto the long shelf of lubricants. You grabbed two bottles of anal lubricant, unsure of how much would be needed at first to ease Mitchell open for you. You had a mischievous grin on the whole while, the thought of how taboo this all was making you excited. 

"Hey there," Mitchell said, but you didn't see him, "over here." You turned around to see Mitchell peeking over the shelf in the next aisle. 

"What are you doing?" You said, giggling at him, all you could see were his wide, open eyes and hair that was sticking up in every direction. 

"Do you happen to know of a beautiful, sexy, young lady that would mind modeling some things I have picked out?" He asked, one of his eyebrows quirking up. You walked around the shelf,

"Would I do?" You asked, raising you summer dress up teasingly. 

He pulled you against him, "I think you'd be prefect, miss." He whispered, leaning in to kiss you. 

"None of that in here!" A lady wearing an Adam and Eve shirt yelled at you both. 

"Sorry ma'am." You said quickly, your cheeks heating up again. Mitchell had his tongue between his lips, trying to hold back a smile. 

You both went to the back of the store where the dressing rooms were, 

"Here love. These are all the things I picked out." He said leisurely, handing you his bag. You hung the bag he gave you on the hook inside the dressing room, putting your bag inside too. You went to close the curtain, but Mitchell's hand stopped yours. He put a hand on either side of your face, giving you a deep kiss.

"Let me know if ya feel uncomfortable with anything, okay?" He said with his signature puppy eyes. 

"Okay Mitch, I'm sure it'll be fine." You gave his nose a peck and shut the curtain. 

You opened up his bag to find a few hangars of classic outfits one would imagine in an adult store. You pulled them out and set them on the bench, a maid's outfit, teacher, nurse, and so on. The last one caught your eye though, it was a black, see-through cop uniform, quite fitting for power play. You also saw a pair of black, elbow length gloves. You knew this would be perfect for the fantasy you wanted to play out. 

You put the full set on as well as the gloves, then turned towards the mirror. You suddenly felt very confident in yourself, pleased with the reflection. An idea popped into your head as you saw a robe that the store had hanging on one of the many hooks. 

You pulled back the curtain, Mitchell standing up from a chair, almost knocking it down in his excitement. He put on a fake frown as he saw you covered by the robe. 

"Why ar-"

"I'll let my toy see if he agrees to try something new." You said, changing from the tone of the night's earlier conversations. Mitchell quickly caught on to what you wanted, biting his bottom lip as he lowered himself onto his knees. 

"Yes Mistress." He said in a sultry voice, then moved his lip back between his teeth. You were pleasantly surprised at how he reacted to the sudden power play, you had been slightly worried he wouldn't want to go along with it, especially if he was the submissive.

"I know we have just started really experimenting," you said as you turned around. You could see Mitchell in the mirror trying to peak under your robe as you bent down to grab your bag, "but I've always wanted to use one of these." You spun around and lifted up the Aneros, your stomach suddenly twisting at the thought of what he might say. "But, um, if you're not comfortable with it that's okay! We could just-" you started rambling on like you did when you became nervous. He eyed the toy for a moment as you continued on. 

"Please," he whispered, interrupting you.

"What?" 

"Please mistress," he looked back into your eyes, his pupils completely dilated, "please play with me, do whatever you want, I promise to beg for whatever it is." 

You could feel your heartbeat quicken, his words instantly labored your breath. You looked around to make sure no other customers were nearby. You knelt down in front of him, brushing your cheek with his,

"Very good boy, but I've changed my mind. You can see me, but only once we get home." You raised back up, smirking down at his agape mouth. "Wait for me in the car, I've got other surprises you mustn't see yet." You shut the curtain before you received a reply. 

-

As you approached the car, you could see Mitchell fidgeting in the driver's seat. You hopped into the car, 

"Wh-"

"Put this on, now." You said, reaching into the bag and handing him the cock ring. 

"But I have to drive." He said.

"Don't question me. Now do as I said." You eyed him, wondering if he'd decide to not go along with the scene, but he grabbed the ring. He unzipped his pants and reached in to put the ring on. 

"Take them off completely, you won't need them anymore tonight, in fact, take off your shirt too. I only want you in your underwear." You said with a sly smile, fully enjoying the power over him. 

"Yes mistress." He said, pulling his pants and top off. His cock was pushing against his tight briefs, a small wet spot staining them where his precum was leaking. You crossed your legs, trying to subdue the urge to take him right there. The dark hair peeking out of his briefs was not helping your control. He slowly moved the waistband up, only far enough for him to see. His head fell back as he took his precum and lubed up the cock ring. His lips parted, letting out a small whimper as he slid the ring all the way to the base of his cock. You could tell he was making a show of putting it on, knowing nothing turned you on more than his whimpering. 

"Mmm, mistress, I can smell your arousal." He whispered, looking over at you with hooded eyes.

"Drive." You said.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought ( ¬‿¬) and please like this post if you enjoyed!
> 
> Tumblr fic account - @HornBallFics


End file.
